


Cause things I wanna do to you, nobody has to know.

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm so sorry bout that, Jug's friends really care, Jughead needs several hugs, M/M, NSFW, Not Ace Jughead, Sex Tape, jerking off, mild voyerism, tfw your best friend watches your sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Jason and Jughead had a relationship before the murder. They recorded one of their little affairs. Now it's gone public.





	Cause things I wanna do to you, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme: http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=104524#cmt104524
> 
> Jughead and Jason had a secret relationship during which they filmed a sex tape together. After Jason's death someone finds this tape and posts it online, causing Jughead to be shamed in school etc.  
> Archie can't help himself but watch this tape. He can't look Jughead in the same way again but tries to be there for his friend.  
> ++ Archie starts pining after Jughead  
> +++ if in the sex tape Jughead is fucked from behind and he cries, love proclamations
> 
> Title is from Sex Me by R. Kelly

It’s just another Thursday. That’s what Jughead tells himself at least. He believes this until he opens the door to the school. More people than usual turn to look at him, they’re whispering, but this is nothing new except his friends are doing the same.

Kevin seems to be doing most of the talking and showing them something on his phone, filling them all in on the gossip, Betty and Archie’s eyes are wide both with a blush on their faces. And Veronica just looks sad, Jughead doesn’t think he’s ever seen he this way ever.

He decides he’s had enough, he wants to know what’s going on but if they don’t tell him then he soon will find out, after all it’s a small town so news travels fast. Kevin catches him walking towards them first and he’s quick to turn his phone away from the others. They’re all looking very sad and… sympathetic? He’s not sure he wants to know why now.

“I’m so sorry Juggie,” Betty is the first to speak, she sounds almost close to tears but she’s keeping a strong face. “Ok… what’s going on?” He’s sure it’s just some stupid gossip, probably about some popular or rich kid, it’ll probably blow over in a week.

“You don’t know? Oh, Jughead!” Betty covers her mouth with her hand because she’s so shocked. “I think we should talk somewhere else, you know, a little more private.” Veronica ushers them into some empty classroom before they all corner Jughead but instead to talking to him they just share glances.

“Alright, someone needs to tell me what’s going on” Jughead demanded causing the four of them to look at him. “Jughead you know before, before all this happened, when Jason was, well, alive,” Jughead reasons that right now, he likes Veronica for not sugar coating things like Archie or Betty would and not for whispering it like she just struck gold like Kevin would. “You had a thing with him, whether you want to call it a proper relationship or whatever, but you saw each other, well…” it must be bad gossip if it makes Veronica stop for a breather but it must be even worse because she doesn’t continue.

Instead Kevin speak up, bringing his phone out again, “someone leaked a video of you and Jason and it’s pretty much on every social media ever, like most people in this school must have seen it.” He turns his screen toward Jughead so he can read it.

Jughead takes the phone, Twitter is open on Kevin’s homepage.

Reggie Mantle @RegMaster  
‘Can’t believe @JugJones got even gayer! Is that possible?! #queerfreak’

Cheryl Blossom <3 @CherylBB  
‘So sad to see my JJ with this freak, he mustn’t have been in his right mind’

RiverdaleHighGossip @RiverGoss  
‘OMG so embarrassing check this vid out, bout to cause some #drama’  
Click to open video in app.

“W-what?” Jughead could only ask as he handed the phone back. Veronica only looked at him with pity when she spoke, “It’s a sex tape Jug. Yours and Jason’s.” Jughead couldn’t help but feel his face heat up and tears prick at the back of his eyes. A thousand things were running through his mind, “Did you-”

“No Jug. We didn’t watch it. We’re your friends.” Betty sympathetically put her hand on his shoulder while the rest of the group nodded their heads. Jughead was stunned, he never thought this would happen especially not to him.

It was a one-time thing, well recording it was at least. Then Jason lied to him. He told him that he’d deleted the recording, said he’d never tell anyone. He must have broken both those promises. Jughead can’t say he isn’t surprised.

“Who uploaded it? And where? And when? I just- I don’t-” Jughead was fairly frantic now. “We don’t know who specifically but it was to the ‘Riverdale high gossip’ Twitter page then shared to Facebook, and Instagram, and Tumblr, and Reddit, even YouTube before it got took down. It was uploaded last night.” Kevin’s seemingly endless knowledge on the topic made Jughead uneasy and doubtful that he hadn’t watched it.

“O-ok, I’m going to class now, I guess I’ll see you guys later.” Without another remark Jughead was out of the room and down the corridor before anyone had a chance to stop him.

The four left in the room continued to look at each other, all clearly worried about how Jughead was going to handle this. “We need to help him. We’re his friends he needs us.” Betty couldn’t help but want to support Jughead through this ordeal, “B I’m not sure that’s the best idea” Veronica attempted to calm her girlfriend. “Yeah Jughead might need time to himself to get his head around things.” Archie spoke for the first time, his voice sounding much more unstable than anticipated.

They attempted to go about the day as normal but it was difficult. Jughead was ridiculed more than usual, especially by Reggie, but he shrugged it off as if it didn’t matter. It didn’t help that he seemed to have a constant blush on his cheeks.

Jughead was at the dinner table first, staring ahead of him at pure nothingness, it seemed a better alternative than banging his head against the table which he quite fancied doing. He was startled out of his thoughts by Archie sitting down in front of him, “how’re you holding up?” It was a sincere question, with so much feeling that it kind of broke Jugheads heart a little, and he responded the only way he could. “I’m fucking fantastic,” with sarcasm “I’ve become a local internet sensation overnight, maybe I’m the next Kim Kardashian.”

Archie smiled lightly at his comment instead of laughing loudly like he would have usually. His life was different now, he was practically a porn star only less attractive and unwillingly. “Jug you know I’m here for you, and you can talk to me when you’re ready but I know you need your own space so...” Archie trailed off at the end as the rest of their group of friends approached the table, but Jughead gave Archie a knowing nod to which Archie smiled.

Lunch was tense with everyone attempting to skirt around the subject, then the rest of the day was spend listening to whispers and insults. Jughead’s friends just wanted to protect him, wrap him in cotton wool, and fight anyone that dared speak out of line. This included Archie landing a hit at Reggie’s face outside the school when he suggested him and Jughead were living together for the same reasons.

Jughead just wanted to disappear forever, and never have to show his face again but he couldn’t. So, he opted for the next best thing. He quickly mumbled something to his friends about working on his novel, the next thing he knew he was sitting in his booth at Pop’s. A coffee and his computer with a blank word document open before him.

“Ok I’m really worried about him,” Betty couldn’t help but almost whine about her words, acting like a cranky, tired child. “I know B, I’m worried about him too, he seems distant. Archie?” Veronica directed her attention to Archie, who was still watching the road where Jughead had left down. “Yeah Ronnie?” Archie seemed to sigh, like he was defeated, “can you talk to Jug? Please.” He nodded at her but just continued to stare.

“Arch snap out of it, we really need to help Jug,” Betty’s words were accompanied by her standing in front of him. “Betty, I’ve tried already, I told him he could tell me anything and I'd listen when he was ready to talk but I don’t think he’s ready yet. It’s been a hard day for him.” No one could argue with Archie’s reasoning. “Ok, well, me and Ronnie are going to the library, you coming?” Betty asked, tilting her head slightly and Veronica just giggled slightly. “No, you girls go without me but I bet you won’t get much work done.” He answered, causing Betty to turn bright scarlet and Veronica just laughed and replied “oh, I’m positive we won’t.”

Archie watched the girls walk down the road before making his way in the opposite direction to his house. He arrived quickly, opening the door and greeting his dad before going upstairs.

Archie couldn’t say he wasn’t interested in the video, it intrigued him and made him slightly jealous. But it also made him feel guilty, it was an invasion of his friend’s privacy and Jughead would never forgive him. The feelings of guilt continued as he turned on his laptop, opened Twitter, and searched for the account ‘RiverdaleHighGossip’ only to find a new Tweet.

RiverdaleHighGossip @RiverGoss  
‘OMG vid got taken down but here’s a link that should work XD’  
Click to open link in new tab.

Archie took a breath, preparing himself mentally, before clicking the link. A new tab opened, it was a porn site that Archie had never heard of before, he quickly grabbed his headphones as the video loaded. It finally loaded, revealing the dark and creepy room of Jason Blossom behind a play button, Archie pressed the button and clicked to full screen.

The camera was set at the bottom of the bed and shook a few times while someone was attempting to get it to sit straight. There was muffled talking from behind the camera before Jason came into view, his naked, pale skin was a contrast from his bright red hair and hard cock. He sat on the left side of the bed, his legs dangling slightly off the end. “Come on” he whispered, his gaze locked past the right side of the camera. Jughead shyly came into view, he was as naked and as hard a Jason, his head was bowed so his dark hair fell across his face.

Archie couldn’t help but open his mouth in a wordless gasp at this point, his mouth had gone dry and he could feel the hints of arousal flaring in his body but he attempted to ignore it.

“You know I’m not comfortable with this Jase,” Jughead whispered as one of his knees bent to lean on the bed. “Baby trust me,” Jason’s voice was soft in an attempt to be comforting but it was also impatient and lust driven, “it’ll be fine, we can watch it back, if you don’t like it I’ll delete it. I promise.” That seemed to be enough for Jughead as he climbed all the way onto the bed and into Jason’s lap, kissing him forcefully.

“Off” Jason mumbled against Jughead’s lips, the other boy obliges, lifting himself up by his knees so his back is towards the camera. Jason momentarily goes out of view before returning, with what looks like a bottle of lube, and sitting in front of Jughead so his back is against the headboard. The brunet climbs back onto Jason lap, this time Jason’s hands wander from his shoulders, to his hips, to his arse, then his thighs.

Jason’s hands are gone and Jughead whines but he visibly shudders as Jason brings lube coated fingers to his hole. One finger is inserted and Jughead’s body stiffens, Jason doesn’t wait and inserts another causing Jughead’s breath to hitch. “You can take it baby,” Jason encourages as Jughead slowly begins to rock back onto the other’s fingers until a third finger is forced in. Jughead moans aloud and slumps forward, his head burying in Jason’s neck, the redhead just pushes his fingers in further while smirking and making brief eye contact with the camera over Jughead’s shoulder.

“You ready, baby?” Jason asks in a low tone into Jugheads ear, “you’re going to take my cock nice and good and rough, hmm?” It comes out as a question, Jughead knows it’s a command but gives a mumble of “yes please” into Jason’s skin. After removing his fingers Jason almost completely manhandles Jughead onto his hands and knees in front of him.

Archie’s fully hard now. His face is flushed and he resists the urge to jerk off to porn of his best friend. But Jughead looks so erotic, his face flushed and covered in sweat, his back his slightly arched and his hair clings to his face. Archie feels another pang of guilt but all his emotions are overridden by lust right now, he can debate the morals of his situation later.

In the video Jughead breathing quickens further and Jason runs his cock across his stretched hole, Jughead’s head falls against the mattress as Jason pushes his hastily lubed cock in. Jason’s eyes momentarily fall closed in bliss but open and make eye contact with the camera again as he speaks, “baby, make some noise for me, baby.” He thrusts roughly, still maintaining eye contact with the camera, and Jughead moans quietly into the sheets.

“Louder baby,” Jason commands, looking down towards the brunet, running his fingers up and down Jughead’s back. Jason’s hands reach further up and into Jughead’s hair, pulling softly so Jughead moans slightly louder but it doesn’t seem enough for Jason. He wraps one hand around Jughead’s torso, the other still in his hair; both hands pull Jughead up off his hands so he’s almost flat against Jason’s front. The sharp pull on his hair causing him to almost yell but it trails off to a moan as Jason keeps ruthlessly thrusting.

“Baby, tell me you want me to touch you, you want that, right?” Jason has a wicked smirk on his face, his gaze going from Jughead to the camera and back again. “Yes, yes, yes, please” Jughead chants as his eyes squeeze shut, “say it baby, say you want my hand on your nice, hard cock.” Jason’s mouth opens in a small moan before he bites at Jughead’s neck and shoulder. “Please, please, I-I want you to touch me, I n-need your hand on- on m-my hard cock, please,” Jughead stutters and moans as Jason moves his hand from his hair to stroke his cock.

“You want to come baby? If you want it you need to tell me,” Jason sounds very wicked at that moment but Jughead only groans and stutters out more words that Jason wants to hear, “please, Jase, please let me come.” Jason’s hand speeds up and his thrusts are becoming erratic. “Tell me, tell me that you love me.” With that Jughead’s eyes open, seemingly startled, his eyes unintentionally fall on the camera as he asks “what?”

“You heard me, baby, tell me you love me, you want me, and only me, forever.” Jason’s eyes are shut now; he’s switching between placing kisses and hickeys to Jughead’s neck. Jughead swallows, takes one look at the camera then throwing his head back, “I-I love you Jase, Jase I love you, you’re the o-only one for me, I want you, f-forever.” That seemed to be enough for Jason as he groaned, thrusting roughly a few times then stilling inside of Jughead. “Jase, please,” Jughead begged and Jason obliged by quickening his hand over Jughead’s cock.

Jughead moaned loudly as he came over Jason’s hand and the bedsheets, the moan cut off by Jason capturing his lips roughly. Their kissing ceased and they held each other while they caught their breaths. “Lie down baby,” Jason murmured a lot quieter now, Jughead followed the command but whispered a quiet “Jase, no,” but allowed Jason to push him onto his front. Jason pulled out, got up from the bed and went out of frame.

The camera shook as it was pulled from the stand, Jason moved it to bring it closer to Jughead. Jughead lay on his front, arms bent under his head, his eyes half lidded. Jason carefully moved Jughead onto his side, showing the mess of come and sweat on Jughead’s stomach. The camera moved lower, showing Jughead’s arse, Jason’s hand moved one cheek recording as his own come spilled out of Jughead’s hole. Jason’s breathy laugh came as Jughead shivered and whimpered.

Then the screen went black.

Archie was staring at his own reflection in the screen of his laptop. Yes, he did feel ashamed but he felt oh so aroused. “Shit,” Archie murmured to himself as he closed the tab and shut his laptop, he was still so hard, he could feel pre-come covering his boxers. Deciding to take a shower, he rushed down the hall and locked the door behind him. Turning on the shower, then disrobing, Archie purposefully didn’t look at himself in the mirror because he knew he looked a state but really didn’t care as he took his own cock into his hand.

Jughead didn’t come back until after Archie was asleep. He quietly let himself into the bedroom, discarding his backpack then most of his clothes and getting into the somewhat uncomfortable air bed. He estimated that morning, before Archie woke, that he got four hours of sleep, not the worst sleep he’s had though.

Fred was up, when Jughead went downstairs, reading his daily newspaper. “Hey Jughead, you sleep well?” Archie’s dad asked, “can’t complain really” Jughead attempted to act like his normal sarcastic self but clearly it wasn’t working as Fred just looked at him, the same look he’d seen yesterday on Archie’s face – worry and pity. “You can talk to me, or Archie, you know Jughead?” Jughead nodded in response, busying himself with finding the orange juice in the fridge, “alright, well, I’m off just give Archie a kick so he’s not late for school.” With that Fred left Jughead alone.

He continued his morning routine as he would usually but he still wasn’t his normal self, no one could blame him but Jughead really wanted to ignore this, blow it off as if it didn’t matter what people said. But it did. He didn’t care what strangers thought, what Reggie thought, what Cheryl thought. He did care about what his friends would think. They had to see it eventually. He needed to know what they thought.

“Morning Jug” Archie appeared in the kitchen doorway, shirtless and with bed head which Jughead couldn’t help but laugh at. “That’s an improvement, I haven’t even been up two minutes and I made you laugh,” Archie joked, it was as if everything was back to normal but Jughead knew it wouldn’t last so he needed to as Archie.

“Archie,” Jughead began, taking a deep breath, “I need to know what you think, what you think of me now that you, now that you know.” He couldn’t help but stare intensely at his glass of orange juice, Archie’s lack of a response made him feel nervous. “Archie please, if you hate me I need to know.” Jughead demanded, looking up at Archie who wouldn’t look back at him and had a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Jug I could never, ever hate you. You’re stupid for thinking something so foolish. It-it’s actually the opposite, I-I-” Archie seemed to get increasingly more embarrassed as he cast his gaze to the floor. “Archie? What are you on about?” Jughead had an inkling that he knew what Archie was going to say but he needed to hear it. “I-I watched it Jug, I’m so sorry I don’t know why but I- I’m just sorry,” Archie’s voice wobbled as if he was about to cry.

“Archie, I don’t blame you, you would have seen it now or later but I’m glad you don’t, uh, hate me.” Jughead stood in front of Archie, placing a hand on his arm, but Archie still wouldn’t look at him. “Arch, is there something else you’re not telling me, you know you can talk to me,” Archie just laughed lightly at him but at least he was looking Jughead in the eyes now. “Hmm, you ignored me when I told you that but-” Archie coughed before lowering his voice, “I, uh, jerked off after.”

Jughead couldn’t help but smile at his friend. He brought his face closer, whispering in Archie’s ear “I’m glad I got you off, maybe you could, uh, have the real deal?”. Archie’s eyes widened as Jughead placed a short, chaste kiss to his cheek before going back to drinking his orange juice. “Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get ready so we can meet Betty in…” he checked the clock “…fifteen minutes?” Archie smiled to himself before rushing up the stairs, leaving Jughead to smile into his juice.


End file.
